


I'm Coming Home

by Nikkiuknowme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkiuknowme/pseuds/Nikkiuknowme
Summary: " I'm coming home,I'm coming home,tell the world I'm coming home,let the rain wash away all the pain of  yesterday "she sang while she was sitting under the sky while the sky was crying…I hope u will like this book and appreciate my hard work ❤❤❤❤
Kudos: 1





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> " I'm coming home,   
>  I'm coming home,   
>  tell the world I'm coming home,   
>  let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday "
> 
> she sang while she was sitting under the sky while the sky was crying... 
> 
> read to know what will happen next. 
> 
> I hope u will like this book and appreciate my hard work ❤❤❤❤

❦ _ⓘⓝⓣⓡⓞ_ ❦

_She was just a lonely girl,_   
_She was a mess,_   
_Her life was a mess,_   
_She had no one,_   
_Just herself surviving alone in this cruel world._

_Kim Willow_ , the girl who sits in the rain singing to the same song again and again with pain visible in her voice. Will anyone be able to mend her broken heart and make her happy.

_Will she be happy ? Will she learn how to laugh ? will she find happiness?_

_Read to find out..._

  
**_A/N_ **

****   
_**This book means a lot to me since this book Started my journey as an writer so I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it** _

**_Love y'all lovely's stay safe and healthy take care everyone!! ❤❤❤_ **   
****

**_~Nikki❤~_ **


End file.
